(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket outlet assembly in which socket outlets that may be inserted into a plurality of electric plugs or USB terminals are continuously connected, and to an interval of a plug insertion hole of the socket outlet inserted with the plug and the plug insertion hole of another socket outlet disposed to be adjacent thereto.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, in an electric socket outlet, holes for inserting electric plugs are continuously disposed. A power source may be used by inserting the plurality of electric plugs into the electric socket outlet. In this conventional electric socket outlet, since the insertion holes for inserting the electric plugs are fixed with a predetermined interval, when inserting the electric plugs having a relative large size into the socket outlet, the electric plugs may not be inserted into the electric plug insertion holes disposed to be adjacent to each other such that use thereof is inconvenient.